Old Dradelian Main Root Verb list
List of main root verbs of Old Dradelian: Verb list: 1. liği - accept 2. ğaji - care 3. ğeye - enjoy 4. gine - be 5. ceba - do 6. disa - happen 7. kono - lead 8. kağo - open 9. jupu - reduce 10. feza - settle 11. nuha - teach 12. fuva - account (give reason for something) 13. tabha - count 14. bhabe - examine 15. duği - hate 16. bute - learn 17. fape - order 18. yive - refer 19. rose - shake 20. ğuna - tell 21. pece - achieve 22. lini - catch 23. lomi - cover 24. huya - exist 25. duci - leave 26. pise - reflect 27. kede - carry 28. nomu - tend 29. jeto - act ( as in acting in a film) 30. kuko - act ( as in act on him) 31. kufu - create 32. fiko - expect 33. ceca - lend 34. vugo - refuse 35. nigi - share 36. guse - test 37. bhoge - add 38. difo - change 39. valu - cross 40. hejo - experience 41. rapi - hear 42. sibu - let 43. ğinu - pass 44. nogi - regard 45. yoce - shoot 46. rudhi - thank 47. bhepi - admit 48. hime - charge 49. ğuju - cry 50. tefa - explain 51. tumo - help 52. cuku - lie (as in he is lying) 53. seda - pay 54. ğari - relate 55. simu - think 56. nima - affect 57. gayu - check 58. maja - cut 59. lago - express 60. pelo - hide 61. joku - like 62. fasi - perform 63. befo - release 64. cuse - shout 65. kiha - throw 66. zeği - afford 67. feta - choose 68. kesa - damage 69. bhoce - extend 70. falu - hit 71. dilo - limit 72. beju - pick 73. lidha - remain 74. gidhu - touch 75. diso - agree 76. suco - claim 77. geme - dance 78. ğoga - face 79. bhipe - hold 80. bano - link 81. kidu - place 82. nebha - remember 83. fibho - shut 84. ruyi - train 85. covu - aim 86. guna - clean 87. rava - deal 88. mofo - fail 89. gipu - hope 90. coli - listen 91. gefe - plan 92. vajo - remove 93. nefe - sing 94. toya - travel 95. yeto - allow 96. siko - clear 97. gogi - decide 98. viba - fall 99. yimi - hurt 100. ğuno - live 101. safu - repeat 102. fepi - treat 103. buju - sit 104. bigi - answer 105. tujo - climb 106. tega - deliver (give with more amphisis on act of giving) 107. peda - identify 108. ğago - look 109. mapo - point 110. ğida - replace 111. yuya - sleep 112. bhilo - try 113. jame - appear 114. ğofu - close 115. rova - demand 116. duja - feed 117. febo - imagine 118. polu - lose 119. hefo - prefer 120. hedhi - reply 121. ciya - smile 122. dijo - turn 123. sovi - apply 124. bara - collect 125. hive - deny 126. sujo - feel 127. beku - improve 128. fusa - love 129. ciho - prepare 130. vuto - report 131. japu - sort 132. yudho - understand 133. biha - argue 134. bupi - come 135. heva - depend 136. ğame - fight 137. reku - include 138. kida - make 139. fuye - present 140. jivu - represent 141. jedha - sound 142. vari - use 143. sabo - arrange 144. zaga - describe 145. kopo - fill 146. sofi - increase 147. mecu - manage 148. safe - press 149. ceta - require 150. bhijo - speak 151. fica - used to 152. nami - cum/ejaculate 153. jelu - sexual intercose 154. zomo - kiss 155. fudi - find 156. kidho - indicate 157. jahe - compare 158. jese - design 159. ğite - mark 160. zobu - prevent 161. rabu - rest 162. ruju - stand 163. resa - visit 164. pumi - ask 165. taku - complain 166. geği - destroy 167. jibu - finish 168. neza - influence 169. ğadha - matter 170. zeğa - produce 171. lato - result 172. bhisu - start 173. lima - vote 174. yehi - attack 175. sise - complete 176. dabi - develop 177. lavi - fit 178. pora - inform 179. cehi - promise 180. cari - return 181. puca - wait 182. sodhu - avoid 183. yulo - concern 184. giğu - die 185. lihi - fly 186. koca - intend 187. veji - mean (as in meaning) 188. fifi - protect 189. rabhe - reveal 190. yabi - stay 191. bezu - walk 192. ğuzo - base 193. dote - confirm 194. zoma - disappear 195. sayi - fold 196. zeru - introduce 197. zuha - measure 198. pepi - prove 199. fobu - ring 200. fuvu - stick 201. jugu - want 202. bhave - connect 203. muhi - upload 204. ğunu - download 205. loki - copy 206. ceğo - paste 207. yohu - follow 208. suda - discover 209. gujo - invite 210. dove - meet 211. ğoju - provide 212. vutu - rise 213. hayi - stop 214. diga - warn 215. reta - beat 216. hofa - consider 217. hofo - discuss 218. huvi - force 219. fira - involve 220. vuna - mention 221. zoyo - publish 222. ğamu - roll 223. togu - study 224. hadhi - wash 225. tuso - become 226. jino - consist 227. fiti - divide 228. bajo - forget 229. zota - join 230. paka - pull 231. mayu - run 232. noti - watch 233. liro - begin 234. niza - contact 235. loye - forgive 236. nudo - jump 237. vela - mind 238. pime - push 239. jula - save 240. tila - suffer 241. keğe - wear 242. heko - believe 243. cabi - contain 244. muri - draw 245. pede - form 246. jeno - keep 247. neji - miss 248. havu - put 249. tuci - say 250. tino - suggest 251. foka - belong 252. zegi - continue 253. fefi - dress 254. yufe - found 255. beve - kick 256. mare - move 257. guhu - raise 258. zadhu - see 259. ğere - suit 260. doba - win 261. cibhi - break 262. cujo - contribute 263. bozi - gain 264. pega - drink 265. zoba - kill 266. taci - reach 267. neğo - seem 268. bede - supply 269. fifa - wish 270. bhifu - build 271. nizi - drive 272. yaye - control 273. raye - get 274. bhire - knock 275. raju - need 276. bhido - read 277. jumo - sell 278. mudhi - support 279. boha - wonder 280. tose - burn 281. gubhi - cook 282. fuso - drop 283. zula - give 284. boma - know 285. ğizu - notice 286. tapo - realize 287. teho - send 288. yahu - assume 289. bhibha - work 290. zule - buy 291. ğafu - eat 292. zeho - go 293. nide - obtain 294. hire - receive 295. zaka - separate 296. suba - survive 297. yoja - worry 298. bhubo - call 299. yuze - correct 300. roje - enable 301. pota - laugh 302. nodi - grow 303. duza - occur 304. nogo - recognize 305. kaju - serve 306. zivu - take 307. veğa - cost 308. viza - encourage 309. vosa - handle 310. yoco - lay 311. puda - offer 312. fidha - record 313. bujo - set 314. cako - talk 315. kanu - write 316. moğo - salute 317. vice - unite 318. tubu - snort 319. muso 320. talu 321. kibha 322. yeta 323. yoke 324. poza 325. rehu 326. dabhi 327. nufu 328. yusa 329. ğusa 330. vozi 331. madi 332. bici 333. tidu 334. bhaya 335. lepa 336. ğole 337. karu 338. gile 339. cayo 340. doka 341. tibo 342. dobi 343. yino 344. heze 345. zaba 346. godha 347. voza 348. cahu 349. leli 350. deni 351. gudha 352. pusa 353. ğabhe 354. yega 355. ratu 356. kuna 357. kutu 358. dago 359. jave 360. yota 361. muce 362. ğabhi 363. yute 364. capo 365. milu 366. debe 367. yuvu 368. jiye 369. nuku 370. kedho 371. helo 372. nusi 373. ğağa 374. fubha 375. ğeba 376. neku 377. zido 378. bune 379. sedho 380. ğeyi 381. kejo 382. rote 383. gaso 384. sisi 385. bholi 386. riho 387. sego 388. nodhi 389. ğoco 390. loja 391. lozi 392. bhafu 393. fihe 394. jura 395. fäo 396. kolo 397. fami 398. cubu 399. vota 400. vipa 401. fidhu 402. dive 403. guri 404. josi 405. soru 406. gafa 407. yovu 408. bhuğo 409. rika 410. hayo 411. zağu 412. moğa 413. dohe 414. piko 415. zomi 416. değa 417. bhuzi 418. topi 419. cäe 420. doga 421. badu 422. sica 423. bhenu 424. teka 425. mubho 426. bamo 427. pize 428. dafi 429. bidu 430. sapa 431. nete 432. vaci 433. domu 434. muku 435. bobi 436. rupa 437. giti 438. fumu 439. yema 440. diru 441. nohi 442. tadhe 443. kebhu 444. volo 445. jele 446. tagu 447. dano 448. ciju 449. goti 450. hohu 451. kiğa 452. jaco 453. rota 454. diğa 455. muju 456. ğumo 457. pujo 458. moro 459. nama 460. pere 461. hiğo 462. buvo 463. vabhu 464. jilo 465. camu 466. ğama 467. moda 468. tiyu 469. miğa 470. bhebha 471. toği 472. noki 473. tuse 474. gobhu 475. pani 476. hopi 477. gopo 478. kavu 479. bato 480. zone 481. leni 482. hiro 483. pife 484. tula 485. nuto 486. yibu 487. vozo 488. yibha 489. tici 490. jole 491. roze 492. ğaro 493. cani 494. yuri 495. ğane 496. niki 497. zere 498. lusi 499. zehe 500. tene 501. kume 502. jefe 503. kaho 504. sijo 505. bejo 506. hodhi 507. jiğa 508. bhive 509. tasi 510. kulu 511. famu 512. zebhe 513. sebe 514. pefa 515. toze 516. bheli 517. mena 518. nenu 519. gava 520. kuhi 521. buza 522. kuğa 523. vogu 524. yiğe 525. copu 526. fiğu 527. diyi 528. bogi 529. radu 530. babha 531. zuvi 532. bera 533. dozo 534. peto 535. ğibhe 536. cezo 537. joki 538. segu 539. zubhu 540. guku 541. ruje 542. gäa 543. huno 544. bhahe 545. ligo 546. bulu 547. yini 548. zofe 549. kivo 550. tota 551. dofa 552. mobhu 553. toki 554. noğa 555. gevu 556. natu 557. vidu 558. zuse 559. voji 560. sobu 561. nuhe 562. lute 563. pivo 564. ceko 565. bhuri 566. feğu 567. deji 568. guyo 569. rilo 570. bhove 571. zuko 572. däu 573. noğu 574. zesi 575. ğiri 576. vegi 577. moju 578. mabo 579. bhita 580. cehe 581. susa 582. bheyi 583. ğomo 584. pağa 585. juzu 586. cusa 587. dizo 588. riku 589. yibho 590. ğudi 591. saso 592. tero 593. jodhi 594. zata 595. muji 596. miju 597. beme 598. ğato 599. jitu 600. jeğo Category:Vocabulary